


Priorities

by Bassarid



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bassarid/pseuds/Bassarid
Summary: Long distance is hard - Yuri wants to spend quality time with Otabek, but there just isn't enough time to begin with. Rated mature to be on the safe side, but actually just a bit smutty. Yuri is about 18-ish in this.





	

There was never enough time.  
He would have liked to take things slow, to go on long walks, go to the movies, drag Otabek to all his secret hangouts, go for a ride on Beka's bike, but there just wasn't enough time.  
He had to set priorities.  
Being as close to Beka as he could for as much of the time he was visiting was number one.

It usually started innocent enough, in Beka's hotel room, where neither Yakov nor Lilia (the horror) nor Mila (he'd never hear the end of it) nor stupid disgusting lovebirds (eugh) could possibly barge in on them.  
They'd have something to eat, watch a movie or some figure skating online, and Yuri would get closer to Beka without even noticing at first. He usually realized what he'd been doing when Beka would put his arm around him or start stroking his hair, at which point Yuri's brain had a tendency to short circuit.

The next moment he'd be sitting on Beka's lap, kissing him hard and deep. Grinding against him.

He couldn't help it.

This time was no different.

“I'm sorry.”

“Hm?” Beka blinked at him, looking slightly dazed. Face flushed, lips swollen, hair a mess. Shit. He was so hot, and Yuri wanted nothing more than continue, lick his lips, get naked as quickly as possible.

Beka reached out and cupped his face in one large hand.

“What for?”

“For always doing this.”

A small frown creased Otabek's brow.

“I haven't exactly been complaining.”

“I just... there's so much I wanna do with you and show you and places to take you, but there's no time. And I am weak and horny and you feel so fucking good.”

Yuri ducked his head, feeling silly, vulnerable. Felt Beka's lips against his forehead, and closed his eyes for a moment.

“I just thought you were hiding from your fans.”

Yuri huffed.

“That, too.”

Fingers combed through his hair, blunt nails grazing his neck ever so slightly, making him shiver. This wasn't helping in the least.

“What do you want, Yura?”

“Everything?”

He hadn't thought he could feel like this. Had been utterly bewildered by Viktor's antics when he was with the piggy. Had scoffed at Georgi, rolled his eyes every time Mila had a new boyfriend – or lately, girlfriend.

Before he'd met Beka.

Now he understood.

Now he wanted to do disgusting, mushy, couple-y stuff, but in the two years they'd been together, they'd only been able to meet infrequently, mostly at competitions, where time to themselves was even harder to come by. So on this rare occasion that Beka was visiting him in St. Petersburg, Yuri had to try and make the best of what little time they had.

“I want you to stay forever,” he muttered, feeling too much like a petulant child – but Beka had asked, after all. Yuri sighed and pulled back a little, to look at him. Beka just looked back at him thoughtfully. “I'm sorry I ruined the mood.”

Otabek pulled him into a slow, gentle kiss.

“I want that, too,” he said a moment later. “I've been thinking - I could train here.”

Yuri's heart started racing, but he gave him a frown nevertheless.

“Returning to Almaty meant a lot to you.”

Beka nodded.

“It did. But you mean more to me.”

Yuri felt himself flush deeply.

“So far it's been only an idea, I don't actually have a plan. I wanted to talk to you first, maybe it would distract you too much. Maybe you'd find it too pushy...”

“Aw, fuck.” Yuri pulled him close, kissed him hard. “I want this so bad, Beka. I'll take you everywhere, show you everything. We can even skate together, show those morons who's best. You can have an apartment, I can make you piroshki. And sleep over every night.”

“You could just move in with me.”

Yuri stared for a moment.

“If you want to, I mean, I don't...”

The rest of the sentence was lost as Yuri kissed him again, not letting go for a long time.

When they finally broke apart for air, Yuri grinned at Beka.

“So now that this has been taken care of...” He pulled off his shirt and threw it aside. “Down to more important things.”

Beka snorted, watching as Yuri struggled out of the rest of his clothes. Let himself be pushed back onto the bed, Yuri crawling after him.

“Just imagine,” Yuri whispered into his ear, “doing this every night.”

He let his hand slip into Otabek's pants, stroked him to hardness.

“I might just die,” Beka said, looking serious, but there was a sparkle in his eyes Yuri had come to know quite well. 

He laughed. “Of happiness, right?” He poked him in the ribs with his free hand, making Beka twitch.

“Dehydration.”

Yuri snorted and let go of him, just to reach for the lube and condoms they'd stashed away in a drawer of the bedside table.

“So you'll just have to drink lots.”


End file.
